


Santa Wolfie

by oonaseckar



Category: Teen Wolf (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Food, Food Bank, Gen, Homeless Shelter, Homelessness, M/M, References to A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, References to Dickens, Santa Baby, Soup Kitchens, Tiny Tim - Freeform, Vagrancy, charity work, hunger, volunteer, volunteering, winterval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Stiles is full of the Christmas spirit.  He loves volunteering at Christmas, at Beacon Hills' homeless shelter food bank and soup kitchen.  It's a family tradition, and he thinks it's awesome.It's altruistic, heartwarming.  It isn't about being attracted to hot homeless wolves, who show up out of nowhere.That's just an extra little gift from Santa.
Relationships: Chris Argent & Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 12





	1. God bless us, each and every one

“You're a wolf, right?”

It's a casual enough question. Stiles has been on his feet for around six hours, peeling spuds and defoliating brussels sprouts since the early hours of the morning, to get the preparations for the homeless shelter's winterval dinner finished in time for the first day's opening. At this point, with his ladle in the turkey broth, and the blister from touching the grill flamer hurting like a _motherfucker_ on his left wrist, he's spewing out chit-chat without doing the first thing to engage his brain, first.

Most of the dinner guests are willing to humor him. A lot engage in amiable discourse right back. For the _compos mentis_ and sober, this largely amounts to agreeing with his rambles about the weather, the festive season and the wonders of fellowship and community, and exchanging benevolent Christmas/Hannukah/Eid/winter solstice wishes as he dishes up the soup and the stuffing. For the rest, if they're not a hundred percent comprehensible then, well, neither is he. But the level of tolerance and mutual goodwill in this rented community hall is high, and that's worth a lot.

His mom used to do this, exactly this, year after year after year. After the first couple of years, she'd dragged Stiles and his dad into it too. Peeling parsnips, and getting on the phone to the kosher butcher for more lamb sausages, is what he associates with this festive season, ever since he was old enough to help out. It's as Christmassy for him as every memory of tearing into glitzy wrapping paper, with Scott whooping and helping his hyperventilating efforts.

 _This_ guy, though, brings him out of his tired daze. You know, what with the glower he gets in response. That must be it. One of the sullen, embittered ones, then. Either lost too far in a current cycle of _substance abuse/getting clean/more substance abuse_ to swim his way up to the surface and notice Stiles' existence. Or just too tired of the slings and arrows, the continual series of punches in the face and boots to the butt -- metaphorical or not -- that probably make up his life, to be one degree cheered by an adequate free Christmas dinner, and a few carols with a bunch of do-gooders and troubled souls. (Sometimes both, in one.)

Maybe it wasn't a tactful question, though. Stiles' mom has had him well and ecumenically trained from being a tiny tot. There's no-one more religiously informed and culturally sensitive than Stiles. Ask the local rabbi: has he ever had such an exhaustive and exhausting discussion on regional and sect variation in circumcision practices, with anyone not of the faith? (Ask his if he's ever _wanted_ to. Yeah, that's a different question. And maybe a different answer.)


	2. It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Kissmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, Allison is helpful. Stiles may have to brain her with the soup ladle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Meredith Wilson's It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas.

The lupine hottie does answer him, though. "What if I am?" he grumps, looking away from Stiles, and shoving his tray further along the counter runners in the queue. "You got something against us? You don't serve _wolves_ in your nice respectable establishment, or something?"

Oh, hell. "Nothing like that!" Stiles says quickly. "We welcome everybody! We take special care, bearing in mind local communities! No wolfsbane in the seasonal floral arrangements on the walls, see?" And he points, to indicate.

That's when Allison leans over his shoulder, her Santa hat drooping over his cheek. "Or in the mistletoe," she says helpfully. And points at the sprig of the kissy-kissy berries, hung over the hall threshold.


End file.
